


Late Home

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, M/M, Omega!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is late home.





	Late Home

Kylo meant to be back three days ago, but the galaxy often had other things in mind for him. No matter how well he planned, you couldn’t predict _everything._ Meaning he’s tired, and he’s cranky, but he’s back home.

Hux hadn’t met him from the shuttle, which had surprised him. Normally he’d be there, unless there was some drastic emergency. There were no signs of that when he disembarked, so he’d taken his long strides back to their rooms, wondering if maybe Hux was pissed off with him, or just plain tired?

What he didn’t expect was to find the air ever thicker the closer he got to the door, or to open it to the reek of sexual unsatisfaction. 

“Hux?”  


“ _Kylo_ ,” comes the slightly reedy, slightly whiny tone. “Get in here, _please_.”  


The scent of his omega has his pants instantly tighter, and just the smell of his mate alone would be enough to get him ready, but when he turns into their bedroom…

Hux is ass-up on the bed, one hand under the pillow, the other stuffing a bright red, rubber toy up and into him. It’s clearly drenched, because the sounds of slick are nigh-on comical, and Hux’s thighs glisten from the fluids he’s dribbling. His heat must have come and he didn’t postpone it with blockers, which is why he’s now trying to fuck himself silly on the biggest toy they have.

Which. Holy hell. It’s hotter than it has any right to be, watching Hux’s thighs tremble as he tortures his hole with the dildo. It’s massive, maybe even bigger than Kylo’s own knot, and they normally play with it when he’s not in heat. It’s the sort of toy they have to work up to, while Hux is either fucking Kylo’s mouth, or taking his knot in his own. Or - on rare occasion - when he’s buried in Kylo’s own ass, both of them getting fucked at once. 

But right now, he’s fighting to keep it inside of him, clearly on the edge of what he needs, his cock hanging like a bright, red line of statistical analysis between his legs, dripping onto the bed. 

“Kylo, _please_ fuck me, for fuck’s sake, fuck me!”  


He can’t move, suddenly, utterly captivated by the scene. His cock is so hard he’s going to pop his knot before he’s even dipped into his wet passage, but the tang of hunger is palpably _delicious_ , and Kylo watches Hux pull the toy out, dropping it down. His hands go to his cheeks, pulling himself wide and inviting, his dripping hole pulsing in open invitation.

Stars, but he wants it. He wants it so badly.

“Alpha, get your fucking knot in me or so help me I will cut it off!” Hux snarls. “Don’t tease me, I’m _ready_.”  


“I won’t,” Kylo promises, knowing the violence in his words isn’t real. He drops to his knees at the end of the bed, pushing his clothes down to his knees.  


Whilst he’s undressing, he shoves his nose into that crack, gliding through it, pushing his chin against Hux’s balls and diving his long tongue in to taste the juices that mark his readiness. He’s so ripe, and Kylo wonders how long he’s been torturing himself. How long has he been trying to satisfy this urge? It tastes like forever, and his cock is so hard he nearly winces when he glances against it.

“Kylo… Kylo… I’m begging you, please just knot me, I need it, I need–”  


Up, and he grabs the back of Hux’s neck, his other hand finding the omega’s wrist and bending it back into the dip of his spine, then higher. He slides the head of his cock through the mess, thrusting against his balls for a moment before he’s angled just right.

In. No resistance, not even a little. Wet and open and ready, clutching at him as his muscles beg for more. Kylo thrusts harshly, his knot half-there already, but Hux’s need is so much that the swell of it pushes easily into him.

Another, another, and then he feels his cock lock inside of him, the climax following hot on the heels. His balls are tight and pulsing, every beat of his heart pushing more come into his beloved mate. Kylo surges over him to bite at his shoulder, grunting in satisfaction as he feels Hux’s body milk him of every last drop.

Under them, his omega’s cock spurts his own release, sticky and long-overdue. It joins the slick that’s already drenching the sheets, and Kylo fucks him into the mess, moaning at the sounds of sticky fabric on his naked lover’s belly.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Hux manages, going limp and pliant below him. “Thank you, love.”  


“Next time, wait for me?” Kylo asks, rocking their joined bodies, feeling the tie spread warmth through his core.   


“Next time, don’t be so fucking slow.”  



End file.
